Hello
by Steph-hime
Summary: The Hilt of Godric Gryffindor's sword fell with a sharp bang to the floor, 'Get away from me!'


Hello 

~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the fictional characters in this story. 

~ 

Warnings: Death, blood 

~ 

The Hogwarts school bell rang, bringing Harry back from the trance he was in. He was vaguely aware that he was in the dungeon's, in Professor Snape's Potion classroom to be precise. He looked down and saw the sword of Godric Gryffindor in right hand. How did it get there, he wondered, and why was it covered in blood? He looked across the classroom and he found the answer – bloody bodies were heaped on the floor. Walking over to them he recognised the faces, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry gasped, but he was no the only one that did so. He looked behind him and saw his best friend Ron Weasley.  
"Ron." Harry said, moving toward him.  
"Don't come near me." Ron said, backing away from Harry.  
"What are you talking about? I'm your best friend." Harry asked, dropping the sword to the floor and wiping his hands on his robes, leaving bloody stripes down each leg.  
"I can't be best friends with you, you killed them!" Ron shouted, pointing to the dead bodies.  
"I didn't." Harry said shaking his head.  
"Look at them, at Ginny and Hermione, your hands have blood all over them. You killed them." Ron repeated.  
"Weasley move aside." Droned a cold voice, which belonged to Professor Severus Snape.  
Ron looked to where the Professor was standing, and the shape behind it.  
"Severus, leave this to me." The voice said, stepping from behind the potion's master.  
Harry's eyes brightened, a smile on his face. "Professor Dumbledore. You'll believe me. Tell them I didn't do it."  
"I can not do that Harry, for I would be lying."  
"You don't believe me?" Harry questioned.  
"I believe what I see and what I am told by Professor Snape here." Dumbledore said, nodding towards the potion master, whose face was a mixture of disgust and sorrow. "There are some people here that wish to meet you." Dumbledore said, beckoning for the boy to join him.  
Harry bent to pick the sword, before he saw Dumbledore shaking his head. "Leave that where it is Harry."  
Quietly Harry walked with Professor Dumbledore to his office, ignoring the eyes that were staring at him. 

Harry was instructed to sit in one of the comfy chairs that Dumbledore had conjured. "Harry, these are some doctors from St. Mungo's." Dumbledore explained.  
"I don't need doctor's, there's nothing wrong with me." Harry said defiantly.   
"We only want to take a look at you." One of the doctors said. Harry noticed that they were all male.  
"No." Harry shook his head.  
"Come with us Harry, we'll make you all better." Another doctor said, extending his hand towards the boy.  
Harry took the hand and allowed himself to be lead to the carriage that was waiting for them. 

Harry sat quietly in his room – he had his own now. He didn't have to share with Ron, Neville, Dean or Seamus. It was a lot nicer than the one at the Dursley's, there weren't broken toys or electrical equipment, just a bed, a seat and a window.  
"Bedtime now Harry." Someone told him.  
Nodding, he walked to his bed, pulled back the blankets and got in. He stared at the ceiling for a short while, before turning onto his left side, wishing that he had one of Ron's Chuddley Cannon's posters, or Seamus's Shamrock, or even the motionless poster of West Ham that Dean had to keep him company. Instead he was all alone, the only visitors he got were the doctors, and occasionally Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't allowed in on his own though, the doctors had to be with him. Harry thought this was stupid, as he hadn't done anything wrong. That was what he told himself anyway… 

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello _

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry _

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday_

~#~ 

Steph-hime: Had this on my mind for quite a while, only just got around to finally putting pen to paper. As you can tell, it's based on Evanescence's song 'Hello'.  
Draco: * shudders * Evil.  
Steph-hime: You say evil as if it's a bad thing. R+R please.


End file.
